Aquelles Petites Coses
by Gingerwolfie
Summary: —No sé como describir la noche —se quedó callada durante unos instantes—, quizá mágica sería la palabra —terminó, alzando la mirada para posarla en Seth. Reto; Lizzie/Seth


_**Disclaimer**__: Todo es de SM, solo la idea y la melosidad es mía. __**Notas**__: Pertenece al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro LOL. __**Advertencias**__: Mucha dulzura, demasiada para mi gusto pero bueno. __**Claim**__: Seth/Lizzie.

* * *

_

**Aquelles Petites Coses**

_"Dorm tranquil·la i diguem bona nit, deix que et porti en braços fins al llit, __jeu ben a la vora, saps que no estàs sola__ mentre et dic a cau d'orella bona nit."_

**1. Suerte**

Ella sonrió a lo lejos y Seth pudo apreciarlo cuando la joven se volvió hacia él. Todas esas pequeñas pecas que surcaban su rostro le daban un aire tan infantil, tan tierno, tan dulce y esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le hacía sentir en el cielo, era la más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Ahora era cuando empezaba a agradecerle a Jake aquella cita a ciegas que le había organizado, a traición, —todo ha de decirse—, y quizás, en algunos años, se riése de aquella conversación con su amigo.

Seth espera, paciente, hasta que Lizzie llegue con los dos refrescos que había ido a comprar en la máquina expendedora ante su atenta y protectora mirada, no iba a dejar que nadie le pusiese un dedo encima. Ella le tiende la lata de refresco y se sienta a su lado, sobre la arena de la playa, llenándose los bordes de los pantalones de pequeños y escurridizos granitos de arena. Era una noche oscura, solo iluminada por la luna ya que no había ni una sola estrella en el horizonte.

Lizzie bosteza.

— ¿Tienes sueño, Lizzie? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —pregunta Seth mientras la urgencia se refleja en su rostro.

Ella sonríe y se apoya contra el pecho del joven instándolo a que la rodee con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos y Seth no necesita indirectas o que se lo repitan otra vez, la rodea con calidez mientras ella vuelve a sonreír. Le queda claro que tiene sueño, pero que no quiere irse de allí de aquella playa tan mágica, no quiere irse de su lado.

— ¿Sabes? —empieza la joven—. No me hacen falta estrellas para que esta noche sea _perfecta_…

Seth sonríe inconscientemente de una manera tierna.

—No, si al final tendré que aceptar que Jacob ha hecho un buen trabajo. Y tendré que agradecérselo.

**2. Bufanda**

No sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban así, Lizzie recostada sobre él mirando el oscuro cielo, con las manos entrelazadas. Seth olía el perfume que la joven llevaba y tenía que admitir que era la cosa más _jodidamente _dulce que había olido en su vida. No era un perfume sugerente como el de su hermana Leah, más bien era un olor entre chocolate y nueces, dulce, pero muy tentador.

Notó como Lizzie temblaba entre sus brazos y ciñó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica a forma de bufanda para que no pasase frío. Ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Es la bufanda más cálida que jamás he tenido.

— ¿Si verdad? Es que soy multiusos —y sonríe de forma tentadora, sabiendo el doble efecto de sus palabras, el cual provoca una carcajada a su compañera de cita.

Ella se incorpora para rozarle con dulzura la nariz con la suya, "un beso de esquimal" recordaba Seth que su madre le había dicho que se llamaba, como cuando era pequeño y su madre le daba los buenos días de esa forma.

**3. ****Tiempo**

Siguiendo en esa posición Lizzie dejó de sentir escalofríos por el cuerpo, se sentía cálida y en casa, como nunca antes se había sentido, los brazos de Seth la protegían de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarla y eso la hacía sentir reconfortada, como en un cuento de hadas.

¡Ah, cómo deseaba que el tiempo se parase en ese mismo instante! Quería que todo aquello durase eternamente y tenía la sensación que junto a Seth todo era posible, desde escalar un muro hasta rozar las estrellas con la yema de sus dedos. Era todo tan _perfecto_, que no había manera de describirlo.

Seth suspiró contra su nuca y ella sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral y como su estómago se llenaba de mariposas que revoloteaban produciéndole una sensación extremadamente agradable. Y duradera, o al menos eso esperaba.

Pero desgraciadamente no puedes luchar contra el tiempo, porque cuando más lento quieres que pase más rápido se encarga él de transcurrir. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta eran las cuatro de la madrugada, hora en la que Lizzie debería ya de estar durmiendo en una mullida cama, soñando con _ve tu a saber qué_.

**4. Promesa**

Cuando llegaron a las puerta de la casa de Lizzie no había nadie, ni sus padres habían hecho acto de presencia, así que Seth no tuvo que preocuparse de tener que subir escalando los arboles. En menos de lo que Lizzie se pudo imaginar, el joven la cogió en brazos, ya que la pobre chica no podía ni dar un paso sin tambalearse. Guiado por ella, Seth suió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

La dejó sentada sobre la cama y él se sentó a su lado. Lizzie se quedó parada, viendo el suelo.

—No sé como describir la noche —se quedó callada durante unos instantes—, quizá mágica sería la palabra —terminó, alzando la mirada para posarla en Seth.

Éste sonrió.

—Solo faltaba una estrella fugaz, para que fuese una noche de hadas —añadió Lizzie en un susurro.

Seth negó con la cabeza.

—Ya era perfecta estando a tu lado —susurró tan bajito como pudo, pero Lizzie lo oyó. Y lo entendió—. Vamos es hora de que te duermas, estás agotada Lizzie.

Ella asintió y se tumbó sobre la cama, no tenía ni fuerzas para quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama, así que se quedó como estaba, vestida y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenas noches —y le besó la frente. Y después las mejillas. Hasta llegar a los labios.

— ¿Mañana vendrás a buscarme? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido la joven.

—Prometido. Pero primero he de apalear a Jake.

Y ambos sonrieron recordando aquella noche por siempre.


End file.
